With the development of photoelectric technology and semiconductor manufacturing technology, the flat-panel display has replaced the traditional CRT display to become the mainstream display device. Flat-panel displays are flexible and easy to carry. The liquid crystal display (LCD), with features including high image quality, high space utilization, low energy power, and no radiation has become the mainstream product in the flat panel display market. In the television field especially, LCD devices have the greatest market share. Compared to the LCD, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has also become a mainstream display device due to its fast response time, wide color gamut, ultrathin profile and flexibility.
A series of detections need to be performed on either an LCD or OLED display device before leaving the factory, which includes uniformity detection of brightness of the dark state image of the display. The existing detection is generally performed manually, i.e., adjusting the display to display a black image and determining whether light leakage exists in the screen by comparing, by human eye, whether the brightness of each area of the screen of the display is uniform. It is difficult to have a unified standard when using a human eye for detection and a missed detection may easily occur.
Therefore, unified detection of uniformity of a dark state image of a display is an urgent technical problem in the flat-panel display field.